My Heart Will Go On
by Charlotte LaRouge
Summary: Falling to my knees, I laid my head on his chest, listening for that life holding beat. None ever came. They tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't let them. My black hair cascaded in front of my face, shielding my tears, and me, from the rest of the world


Back for another one shot songfic! This one is...hmm, maybe I won't tell you...You should be able to figure it out, I hope! So, I own none of the characters, or the song, but I hope you like the story! It spans from Realization to Aftermath, just so you know! And a big thumbs up to Charming Gilmore Girl, who suggested the song to me! Love always, Charlotte

* * *

_Gone..._I just couldn't believe it. Staring down at his body, nothing made sense. I ran. Down the bleachers, onto the field, closer and closer, and then...I was standing above him, his blank eyes staring into eternity. Falling to my knees, I laid my head on his chest, listening for that life holding beat. None ever came. They tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't let them. My black hair cascaded in front of my face, shielding my tears from the rest of the world. And shielding me.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

I sat up swiftly, pushing my sweat-soaked hair from my face. Falling back onto my pillow, I stared up at my blue canopy. The dream had come back. Just seeing his smile one last time made everything worse. Rolling onto my side, I let my tears fall, staring up at the calendar with the three dates circled. The one he died, the one for the funeral, and then the anniversary.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Standing in the small room, I looked around at the multitude of people coming to pay their last respects. His parents, many from the Ministry of Magic, and a large amount of Hogwarts students. It was almost as if the whole school showed up. _They must have enchanted the room..._ I thought, stepping forward in line. I was close to the casket now, and I could see his eyes closed, a soft blush placed on his cheeks. Standing infront of him now, My hand lightly grazed his soft golden hair, never again to fly through the wind on a broomstick. Burying him in his robe was almost too much for me to handle. Crying, I turned away, covering my face. A soft hand wrapped around my shoulder and I smiled into the face of my friend. She smiled back as we walked towards the exit.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till were gone_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life well always go on_

The rain started pouring down, now, as I looked out the window of the limousine. Everyone around me was dressed in black darker than a raven's plummage. Slowing to a stop, we exited the limo, processing in solemn file towards the grave. Across the way I saw someone's bright green eyes flash in my direction. Wiping my eyes with a hancerchief, and wondering how my life became so cliche, I walked over to him.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Hey, I really need to thank you...for all you've done..." I blushed and looked down as his eyes flashed and he smiled. He stood next to me as the final rights were read, as we said our last words, and as the casket was lowered into the ground. My tears started falling again, but this time he wiped them.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
Well stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

Smiling, I noticed how cute he was, really. My mother motioned to me, so I gave him one last smile and ran off to meet her. I dropped my hankerchief, but didn't notice. Picking it up, he ran to me, smiling as he handed it over. "You dropped this," he said. Blushing, I took it with a mumbled thank you as he ran off. Getting into the car, a thought occured to me. Maybe it was rebound, maybe it wasn't. But I know that, even without him in my life anymore, My heart will go on.

* * *

Okay, so thats my story. Just so you know, I'm not a huge fan of the coupling in the end, and even now I'm not revealing it, haha! But I really hope you liked my story! Comments and crits are loved, but no flames please! Love always, Charlotte


End file.
